Things I Love About You
by xox Karen xox
Summary: SONG FIC. Dramione. Based just after DH. Hermione was saved by Draco in the war. Her subconscious is now starting to bug her with comments on Draco and just basically being irritating. Please can you just try it! It's short! :  Tell me what you think! x
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction - Harry Potter

**Things I Like About You**

You know that war we were fighting? Well it's finished, over, done with. Now, before we get to all the celebrating, like the house parties, late night clubbing, Hogwarts discos, we've got to think of our casualties.

Unfortunately, there are quite a lot of them, and there's quite a lot of dead too. Ron's devastated because of Fred, and that's not half of what George is feeling.

The Oh-So-Mighty-Voldie - Shorts lost his battle to a mere seventeen year old, Harry, if you didn't guess and God, wouldn't that have been embarrassing! Luckily, Harry made it back to us in one piece. Well... apart from that piece that belonged to Voldemort, but it's not like we wanted that bit back anyways.

So everything's tip top. Harry and Ginny are now busy making-out secretly behind a wall in Hogwarts somewhere, but you don't want to hear about that... do you?

I thought you'd very much like to know that I nearly got killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Bella-bloody-trix almost sliced me open with that damned dagger of hers, which if I may add, was incredibly pointy. That bitch!

And no, it was not the knife she threw at Dobby because we never gave that one back, and quite frankly we were all too busy sobbing our eyes out, digging an elf's grave and overall just too fucking pissed off to care. Did I mention Dobby died? Well, he did. God bless his little, maybe slightly odd, but good minded soul.

The only reason I didn't die, was because somebody saved me. They intercepted the throw and took the knife for me.

Okay, I know what you're thinking 'I bet it was Ron! He loves you so much! He'd so do a sweet thing like that! He's such a babe!' But no, it wasn't him.

I'll tell you who it was, it was Draco fricking Malfoy, that's who it was. Alright, I admit it, when I put it like that, it looks as though I'm not grateful. Which I am! I'm just surprised it was him, is all.

Why would a person like him, doing something like that for a person like me? Eh? Speechless? That's what I thought.

Luckily just when he jumped in front of me and took the knife, Bellatrix was so taken back, I had a millisecond to jump in and Avada her to next year! Take that you sadistic wrench! Hermione 1, Bitchy-trix 0. Oh yeah baby!

I managed to get Draco to the hospital wing before he lost too much blood, so don't worry you little hearts out, he's fine and will live.

Right now, I'm sitting by a bed in the hospital wing, Draco's, to be precise. He's sleeping after Pomfry had fixed up his wound and cast an anesthetic spell on him. She'd said he'd have wanted me to sit by him, but I doubt that.

I bet that saving me was just a fluke, a mis-doing.

_Or maybe it's because he actually does like you._

What the hell! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head!

_And they call you the Smartest Witch of this century! _

What's that supposed to mean!

_I'm your subconscious. Dur. _

God! Where have you been my whole life! And by the way, cut the attitude! And no, he wouldn't love me, it would be like Ginny liking...Crabbe.

_Who said anything about love? And... ew._

Precisely.

Anyway... where was I before I got rudely interrupted...

_Technically you interrupted yourself..._

Who asked you!

Oh yes. I remember. Just looking at Malfoy, I can't seem to see him as that arrogant git that I always knew him as.

Maybe he isn't like that... doubt it. I can't help admitting that he looks quite cute when he's sleeping, all peaceful and that. Now that I think about it, he's not actually that bad looking...

What the hell am I saying! STOP. THAT. RIGHT. NOW!

_Yeah, but the more you think about it, the more you know it's true._

Pack it in!

Malfoy's starting to stirr... what should I do? Crap. I'll run! No, I'll probably just end up bumping into Harry and Ginny in the corridor, there are somethings a girl ain't wanna see, and that is one of them.

Hide?... Where?

Oh my god! He's waking! Damn!

I put my hands over my face and hope for the best...

If I can't see him... he can't see me...

_That's what you think!_

Merlin's bra! Bloody bugger off already!

_Fine. But I'll hate to say I told you so._


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction

**AN: Yes, I know I didn't put the song part of the song fic. in. But don't worry, I have the matter under control. :) ;) Hope you like it! xx**

Draco was opening his eyes and I was still sitting on the edge of my chair with my hands over my eyes, trying to hide. Ad don't tell me it's a stupid plan, because I already know that!

_Then why did you do it?_

'Cause I'm a prat! Is that what you wanted to hear?

_Actually no, but it'll do, for now. _

Urgh!

"Granger?" Draco mumbled quietly as he attempted to sit up in his hospital bed. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Now what do I do?

"Hiding." I answered briefly.

Ah! That was a crap way to handle the situation! Okay, that's it, i'm wingin' it.

"Right..." Draco replied, not really believing her, which is not surprisingly since only a total retard would. "From who exactly?"

"Errr... would you believe me if I said Santa?" I asked pleading that he was more stupid than his potion grades made him look.

"Why the hell would I believe that? I'm not stupid Granger." I could tell he was getting slightly annoyed now so brought my hands down from in front of my face.

Just because he was in a hospital bed, doesn't mean he can't throttle you to death.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I looked down a him, only to see him wince in pain as he tried to shift his position. "Hey, are you okay?" I was actually genuinely concerned for the guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts to lean forward. You know?" He replied his voice quiet and gentle.

I nodded.

Why am I nodding? I don't know what the hell he's going on about!

_He's talking about the knife wound you idiot!_

I know that! But I can't relate to it!

_Really? Think about all those scars you've got on your stomach._

They're not from daggers... and please, don't remind me.

_Suit yourself._

"Granger?" Draco was called me. "Off with the fairies are we, Granger?" He seemed quite amused by this fact.

"No. I'm just simply arguing with my subconscious!" I replied truthfully.

Great. He'll now think I'm more crazy than he did before.

_Since when did you care what he thought?_

I'd rather stay out of an asylum thank you very much.

"So?" Draco inquired once more.

"What?" I asked, confused since I didn't actually hear his question.

"Will you help me get out of this bed?" He asked again, getting quite irritated from having to repeat his question so many times.

"Yeah. Sure." I answered with a smiled, even though I don't know why he asked anyway, wouldn't he be much better off staying in bed?

Why did you say yes?

_Because you want to help him, you can't resist._

Actually I was looking for something more along the lines of 'because you're such a kind person, you can't help but be nice.'

_Then why didn't you answer the question yourself?_

Because then I'd sound vain.

I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Draco gripped my arm and I helped him turn round so his feat were off the edge, then helped haul him up so he was standing.

"Thanks." He grunted. It was obvious he was still in pain, even if it had lessened.

"Your welcome." I continued to hold onto his shoulders and he still gripped my arm. "Why did you want to get up anyway?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere." He replied mysteriously, a smiled appeared on his face. I've never seen him smiled, well, not properly.

Usually it's just a unattractive smirk, but his smile is actually quite cute.

"Really? Why?" I asked dumfounded. Why would he want to take me anywhere?

_Because he likes you..._

Not now!

"Doesn't matter, come on..." Draco brushed of the question, not wanting to answer it and tried to take a step forward.

I stepped back to allow him more room and he managed to walk halfway down the hospital wing before Molly Weasley stopped us.

"Dear! Where are you going? You should be resting!" She exclaimed furiously.

Draco winced.

"You are the boy who got stabbed, aren't you?" She asked, clearly astonished by his ability to walk such a way.

"Yes, Ma'am." He verified politely.

"Well you should definitely be in bed then!" Molly exploded.

"He was taking me somewhere." I added. Well she might as well know!

"Where?" She asked suddenly curious.

I turned to Draco.

Yes Malfoy. Where?

"Outside." He told her plainly. Why doesn't he want to give away details? Darn him.

Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes at us, then smiled sorrowfully. "Fine. But don't take too long. And don't blame me if your in more pain later Mr Malfoy!"

Draco nodded, understanding. And we carried on walking through the castle corridors.

Everything was destroyed and much of the castle wall was broken. The school was desolated. In every corridor we could see casualties being tended to or people weeping. It was quite depressing.

Just before we reach the archway that lead outside into the grounds by the lake Draco stopped.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him. I turned to follow his line of vision.

"Gross." He muttered.

Then I saw it. And yes, it was very gross indeed.

Harry and Ginny were busy making-out and their bodies intertwined. Harry's shirt had been removed and his hands were fiddling with Ginny's top. Ginny was running her hands over Harry's chest and...

Okay sorry, but I've got to stop there. That is just too... ew!

"Get a room!" I shouted cheekily at them.

Suddenly they stopped and turned to face the culprit, which was in fact, moi! Harry and Ginny both flushed crimson and jumped straight into trying to get their clothes back to their usual positions.

I laughed. "Don't worry guys, we're just moving on now. Just carry on as you were."

Harry nodded weakly and Ginny pulled him back behind another wall.

Draco's expression was priceless. His face was mutated into was looked like a face of utter disgust.

"So, where were we going again?" This time i was determined to get answers. I'm smart. I hate not knowing things.

"Outside. By Lake." He managed.

Aw. He actually looks like he's in real pain. That face is so cute!

_Ha ha! And, what do you expect, he just got stabbed trying to save your life, of cause he'd be in pain. _

Okay. Just because I admit he's cute, doesn't mean I like him. So... ha ha to you!

We both started to walk down the grass towards the lake. The wind was cool, the sun was shining and the outside temperature was reasonably warm.

I'm no weather-girl, but I think the weather's pretty good today.

Draco is leading me down to the lake, why? I don't know.

I remember back when I was in six year, I loved to come out by the lake and study. Yes, I know that sounds incredibly geeky, but that's just me.

I always used to love watching the birds fly past, and I nearly always got lost in my own world when I went to visit the thestrals. They really are beautiful creatures.

"Come on Hermione. We're nearly there." Draco whispered.

We're now in the forest and are making are way to the lake. Wait...

Did he just call me Hermione!

_Yes._

That was a rhetorical question Subby.

_I know._

Merlin, you're annoying.

_Naturally. _

Draco is gently and carefully limping alongside me and he's wincing every time he puts his left foot down.

It's quite adorable really, seeing him all cautious and that.

I wonder where we're going... and why, would he take me, out of all people?

Interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction - Harry Potter

**AN: Hey! I love Dramione so, this is for all those people who love them too! :)This is the song part of the song fic. I hope you like the song!**

**Okay everyone! It's... Somewhere Only We Know! by Keane and then a cover was done by Glee! Look it up on you-tube, it's awesome! **

**Sone lyrics are underlined by the way. ;)**

I walked across, an empty land.

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.

Draco was smiling now. And I mean, actually smiling. Showing teeth kind of smiling. And boy did he have some pearrrrrly whites.

"Hey Granger. This is the place I wanted to show you." He said, his voice happy, full of memories. "This is my favourite place in the world."

He was pointing to a tree. Not just any tree, but a really large tree which had a wooden platform built into it's canopy.

"Can you help me up?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes." I didn't really know what to day, but my knowledge of basic human language helped me out.

I supported him as he got his foot up onto the first ledge. Draco then lifted himself up onto the next one and then onto the platform.

Right. How am I going to do this? Tree-climbing wasn't really my thing.

I firmly gripped the trunk before attempting to step onto the first ledge. A hand reached out from above. I looked up to see that it was Draco's, he wanted to help me.

I gratefully took the hand and he pulled me up as though I were as light as a feather. His hands were pale, which wasn't surprising, but they were soft and gentle.

Once I reached the platform my breath caught in my throat. We were so high up. I could see the entire lake from here. It was beautiful.

I turned to see Draco and he was smiling, really smiling.

"You like?"

"Yes." I replied quietly. "I really like this place." I smiled, I felt like I was in the clouds.

I felt the earth, beneath my feet.

Sat by the river and it made me complete.

Oh simple thing.

Where have you gone?

I'm getting old an I need something to rely on.

"I made this platform you know. It took me a whole weekend in second year, but eventually I managed to put it up." Draco was talking, but it didn't seem like it was directed to anyone in particular. "Obviously I built it with magic, it would've taken too long otherwise."

Wow. That must've been hard, taken a lot of effort and time.

Well, that's wanted to have said, anyway... but it came out more like this... "Oh, right, yeah, cool... wow."

I'm such a retard around hot guys.

_Ha ha! You just admitted he was hot!_

I think we covered the fact that just 'cause he looks nice doesn't mean I like him.

_Whatever you say..._

"Why did you take the knife for me?" I asked as quietly as I could, kind of hoping he wouldn't hear me.

Come on! That question's been bugging me all day, even more than my subconscious!

_Hey!_

Oh, you know it's true...

Draco turned to face me. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, which sucked. His eyes are a stormy grey, like silver. they pieced me.

If my heart melted, right here, right now, would there be enough time to rush my to the infirmary?

Doubt it.

"What?" He was clearly taken by surprise by my direct question.

"Why did you take the knife for me?" I repeated gently but deliberately.

Oh come on! I need answers!

Draco fiddled with the collar of his shirt, which was ripped and bloody. He was nervous, and I could tell.

"I wanted to." He replied hesitantly.

So tell be when,

You're gonna let me in.

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

Huh? God, even for the Smartest Witch of the century this is a labyrinth.

Draco re-thought his answer and spoke again, his voice croaky, pained. "I wanted to right all my wrong, and trust me, I've done a lot of wrong."

Awwwww!

"Thank you." I stared into his eyes. God, his eyes! They are amazing...

"I wanted to save you." He continued. His eyes never left mine as he held my gaze. "I needed to save you."

I came across, a fallen tree.

I felt the branches of it, looking at me.

Okaaaaaaay.

Wait, he needed to save me? What does this mean?

_Told you he like you._

Maybe... wait! No!

_Oh, but you know it's true._

Whatever...

"I've always taken an interest in you Granger." He started again. I looked at his face and saw him looking out at the lake.

I'm the most exciting thing ever, tell me something I don't know!

_Has anyone ever told you you're vain?_

Shut up. And, no, because I'm not.

"Ever since first year, when you walked up to the sorting hat, with you chestnut curls and your sapphire eyes."

Woah. He's deeeeeep. I honestly can't recall looking that great in first year...

"Your amazing, and I had to save you..." Draco concluded in a whisper.

I sat there, dumbstruck, trying to take this all in.

Wait, back up. Did he just admit to liking me, or was he just saying I'm hot?

Is this the place, we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

The Sun was starting to set over the lake now and it was looking like a ginormous pool of blood, which wasn't exactly romantic, but the sunset was good.

Draco sighed and lent back against the tree. But it wasn't long before it sat right back up again and winced.

"You've really liked me for that long?" Okay, I admit it's a stupid question, but hey, I was improvising.

He shook his head lightly. "Not like. Love." He stated this fact very forwardly. "I've thought about that a lot, but I do. I do love you."

He loved me! Oh... wow.

_Was I right? Or was I right? Eh? Eh?_

Oh bug off!

Wow...

"I know you don't love me back. Or even like me for that matter... I just thought I'd let you know." Draco spoke like he knew exactly what he was saying, which was quite amazing.

This was true, and I knew it. Damn, I feel so guilty.

"No, your right. I don't." I said bluntly. Then I turned to face him. "But I could start to."

My voice was soft and gentle.

_That's more like it!_

Okay, I'm now officially ignoring you.

_Whatever baby._

Draco searched my eyes intently for a few moments, then his face broke into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

It completely melted my heart. Then, in that moment, he titled his head and lent forward so his lips found mine.

Oh simple thing,

Where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.

Okay, I think my brain has now officially turned to mush. If I'm a zombie from this point forward, my will is in my desk drawer.

His kiss was amazing, it was like a million volts of electricity was being charged through my veins. I know that sound incredibly cliché, but hey, I'm a zombie now remember?

As he continued to kiss me, I started to kiss back with equal amount of passion.

Merlin, I never want this to end!

Okay, actually, I'm now running out of breath!

Draco pulled back and he was breathing hard. Well, so was I, but I didn't care.

That was fricking brilliant. FRICKING BRILLIANT! Oh yeah... oh yeah!

I smiled. "That was... nice." I said weakly, still trying to catch my breath.

Curse my lack of vocabulary right now!

He smiled back, again. "Yes, it was." He laughed lightly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

My smile widened and we both turned to look out over the lake.

And we both enjoyed a moment of silence, just watching the Sun set over the horizon.

I lent my head down on Draco's shoulder, it was warm and soft, just what I needed. I looked up at him and saw him smile at me as he went and put his arm around me.

I feel safer now, safer than I've been for a while.

_That's only because there was a bloody war going on!_

Are you on my side or not?

_Sorry... Just stating the facts._

Well don't.

So tell me when, 

Your gonna let me in.

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

"I don't get it." I was confused again. "Why do you even like me? What's there to like?"

Seriously. I'm clever, well, anyone could've told you that, but I'm not pretty... am I? My hair's an exact replica of a bush and my teeth are way too long. I'm like a bush/donkey hybrid... My body isn't exactly... well, great. Pansy's even got more curves than me!

I can't believe I just thought that... that's low... even for me...

"Are you serious?" He asked me. Draco was looking at me as though I'd just told him to lick my shoe.

"Yes. I'm perfectly serious." I answered, not quite understanding his amusement. "I don't see how anyone could like me, let alone love me..." I added quietly.

Okay, now I'm just embarrassed... Look away! Look away!

Draco reached out and touched the side of my face with his palm. Suddenly a massive tingling sensation ran through my body.

"Look at me." He ordered softly and I obeyed.

I turned to face him. His pale complexion glowed in the dim light, and his platinum bangs drooped over his face.

He really was rather attractive.

"I like everything about you." He continued with the same amount of feeling. "No, I love everything about you."

He smiled, then I smiled back.

Darn his contagious smiles!

_But you have to admit they're cute..._

Yeah, yeah they are...

"I love the way you fiddle with your hair when your busy reading in the library, the way you walk with confidence into the Great Hall, the way you smile even if we're given extra homework, the way your bit your lip when you get nervous, your otter patronus..."

Wow... that's a lot. Wait! I didn't know I smiled when we got extra homework!

"I love they way your blue eyes dance when you watch your friends win Quidditch, the way you get grouchy at Ron for being a prat..." He laughed. "I especially love that!"

I laughed with him. "You would." I teased.

"I love the way you blush when your embarrassed, the way your always the first person to put up their hand in class..." He sighed. "The last thing I love about you is the way you kiss me, it's amazing. You're amazing..."

There was a long silence, as we both sat there, studying each other.

"Don't you think my hair is a bush?" I asked lightly.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. Your hair falls in the most beautiful curls and waves anyone could ever ask for. I love it."

My smiled widened and I lent up to kiss him firmly on the lips.

And if you have a minute

Why don't we go

Talk about it,

Somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything.

So why don't we go,

Somewhere only we know?

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

It was so feathery light it made me shiver, and I smiled against his lips.

I pulled back for a moment, but he still held me tightly around the waist. "If you aren't the big prat that I always thought you were..." I whispered. "Then maybe I like you too."

"I wasn't a prat, not really. that was only an act to keep everyone away from me, and make people hate me." His voiced was tinged with pain and sorrow. "I knew that if know one liked me, then they'd stay out of my life, my what was dangerous, brutal and painful life."

I could see the tears forming in his eyes. His past must obviously be a touchy subject.

Right... that's enough on that then!

"Don't worry, it's over now..." I muttered gently by his neck as I comfortingly hugged him.

"I know."

Somewhere only we know...

Then we just sat there, in each other's arms as we watched the sun fall into the distance. Leaving us in a land of darkness.

But I wasn't worried, or scared. I knew I was safe with him...

And the Dark Lord was gone, so everything's just peachy!

Oh simple thing,

Where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.

So tell me when,

Your gonna let me in.

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

Draco ran a finger lightly down my neck, causing me to shiver slightly. Then he kissed the spot before running his finger down to my shoulder then along the rest of my arm.

I sighed. This was total bliss.

And if you have a minute

Why don't we go

Talk about it, 

Somewhere only we know?

I let my mind drift off back the the hospital wing, how was everything? Who have they managed to save? What were Harry and Ginny doing right now?

Okay, let's not go into that again...

I can't believe it's all finished... All that hunting for horcuxes paid off... We're finally free.

This could be the end of everything.

"Do you know your name means 'dragon'?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yes." He replied. "But how do you?" He smiled, he must be guessing as to how I know.

How do I know? Oh yes. I remember.

"Looked it up." I answered briefly and smiled up at him.

So why don't we go,

So why don't we go...?

Every little inch of light had now been suck out of the world and a cool breeze blew against my skin. It was actually quite refreshing.

I have only just realised how tired I am...

[vocals]

This could be the end of everything.

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

I snuggle up closer to Draco to try and receive as much warmth as possible. His arms tighten around me.

I like this place, it's special, I've decided I'm going to come back here, eventually...

I look out over the lake, which is slowly disappearing into the darkness, for the last time before I close my eyes and let sleep take me away.

Somewhere only we know...

"I love you." I heard Draco whispered against my hair and drifted off.

Somewhere only we know.


End file.
